When Else Fails... (A!)
"When Else Fails..." is the twelfth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirty-fourth episode overall. Plot -Quickly, sister – Heimdall said, cutting the bars of Sif, Valkyrie and the Warriors Three’s cells. -Uh oh, look who is coming here… - Fandral said shaking his head. -Not good… - Hogun whispered as they saw Executioner and the Destroyer Armor walking towards them. Skurge was carrying two twin guns. -Where do you think you are going, prisoners? – Executioner asked. -Where do you think? – Sif smirked. –Warriors… Attack! – -Tarene… - Beta Ray Bill looked down at the blonde girl. -Yes, Bill? – Thor Girl looked up at the Korbinite. -We need to go to Asgard. Another member of the Thor Corps is in danger there. – Bill replied. -Who is it? – -Thor himself – Meanwhile, in Asgard, Thor was flying to find King Loki, his brother. When he arrived at the palace, he found that every single meter of Asgard was frozen, resembling Jotunheim. -Do you like the changes, brother? – Loki asked from the Throne which used to be his father’s. -I am not joking, Loki! – Thor shouted. –What did you do with father?! – -Father… - Loki laughed evily. –He was never my father, he’s not my father. My only father is Laufey. – -What are you saying?! – Thor shook his head in disbelief. –He gave you a home! He gave you a family! – -He always preferred you… - The God of Mischief replied coldly and absentmindedly. -That’s not true! What about mother?! – Loki shook his head. –Don’t try to convince me, Thor. You left Asgard, Odin isn’t available to be King and this is mine by right! – -You already tried to do this once, when I was in New Mexico and it didn’t work! – -Because when Sif went for you, I wasn’t ready. But now you’re here, and I am ready for you! My whole army of Frost Giants is here. – -Hey Amora. – Executioner whispered and the Enchantress appeared next to him. –Look who escaped… - -Oh, Brunnhilde, Sif, All-Seeing, Warriors Three… - The Sorceress whispered. –What a pleasure! And I am sure Lorelei will love seeing you all here… - -Destroyer Armor, to the Warriors Three! – Executioner shouted. The Destroyer armor went to attack the Warriors Three, as Skurge attacked Sif with his axe, but she blocked it with her sword and Valkyrie attacked Amora with her Dragonfang. Just when Loki was about to fight his stepbrother Thor, the other members of the Thor Corps, Beta Ray Bill and Thor Girl, appeared, aiding the God of Thunder. -Thor Corps… - Thor smiled at the other Worthy of Mjolnir. –Thank you. – -We promised to bring peace to the Realms, and now Asgard is in danger, so we can leave our duty in our assigned Realms. – Beta Ray Bill replied. -Oh, now I am going to have THREE Worthy of Mjolnir in my collection? – -You wish, Laufeyson. – Bill replied. -Trust me, Bill. All my wishes came true already! – Loki shouted. The Destroyer blasted fire at the Warriors Three, which Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg evaded, but the ice under them melted, making them fall to the freezing water and being frozen. Suddenly, Lorelei appeared and prevented Heimdall from attacking her sister using her powers over men. Enchantress used the surprise factor to petrify Sif and Valkyrie. Skurge picked the three petrified Asgardians and took them to Loki’s Palace. Thor whirled the Mjolnir on the snow, ready to throw it at Loki, when he used his scepter to freeze his stepbrother. Thor was captured and taken to Loki’s Throne Room by the Frost Giants. In a moment of confusion, Beta Ray Bill attracted Thor’s Mjolnir and stroke it on the ground, his armor changing for a couple seconds. Summoning thunders at the Frost Giants which were holding him, he set free and flew away to the Bifrost. Once there, he called Valkyrie’s winged horse Aragorn and sent a message with him to the Avengers, asking them for help and giving them a secret passage from Midgard to Asgard without Heimdall’s need. -You are our only hope, Avengers… - Beta Ray Bill whispered looking at the Bifrost, before turning around and walking to his hideout carrying the Mjolnir. Gallery WhereAreYouGoingWEF.png|"Uh oh, look who is coming here…"|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 27_ep_29.png|"Where do you think you are going, prisoners?"|link=When Else Fails... (A!) Sif_Proposal_2.PNG|"Warriors… Attack!"|link=When Else Fails... (A!) ThorGirlBRB.png|Beta Ray Bill and Thor Girl|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 509d58ed6dd3a.jpg|"Do you like the changes, brother?"|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 4daddb729401e.jpg|"Look who escaped…"|link=When Else Fails... (A!) SVvsEEWEF.png|Sif and Valkyrie vs Executioner and Enchantress|link=When Else Fails... (A!) ThorCorpsVsLoki.png|Thor Corps vs Loki|link=When Else Fails... (A!) W3vsDWEF.png|The Warriors Three vs The Destroyer|link=When Else Fails... (A!) SVHvsEELWEF.png|Heimdall, Sif and Valkyrie vs Enchantress, Executioner and Lorelei|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 19_ep_20.png|link=When Else Fails... (A!) Loki_spear.JPG|link=When Else Fails... (A!) ImNotSorryBrother.png|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 4dfbc3d17d4db.jpg|link=When Else Fails... (A!) The_Fall_of_Asgard.png|The Fall of Asgard|link=When Else Fails... (A!) BetaRayBillWorthy.png|Beta Ray Bill summoning the Mjolnir|link=When Else Fails... (A!) Beta_Ray_Bill_(Earth-8096)_001.jpg|link=When Else Fails... (A!) BRBAragorn.png|Beta Ray Bill asks for help through Aragorn|link=When Else Fails... (A!) Brbemh.png|"You are our only hope, Avengers…"|link=When Else Fails... (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aragorn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Destroyer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Beta Ray Bill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tarene (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lorelei (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Fall of Asgard Arc